darker days
by ladydyd
Summary: what if dark wasn't dead and what if link was never sent back in time by Zelda and what if there was someone gannon was hiding welcome to post OOT  in darker-days
1. in the dark

My patience was running thin as I sat angst the only thing in the room besides water and it wad a dead tree. the poor thing made me think of a hand reaching from hell trying to see hope but It had no chance of even surviving in this room what hope did it have breaking free. I curled up my legs to my chest thinking about my propose in here I sighted my whole reason to be alive was to kill someone I didn't know and if I didn't I would be the one killed and if I did what then

My thoughts were broken by a sudden opening of the door. I faded into the shadow of the tree and looked at my appoint. He had golden blond hair the made a cage around his cerulean blue eyes (much like mine but my hair is raven black and my eyes are red) he was wearing a blue tunic (as mine was black) he was a foot smaller then me and kind of slender. He looked tired and wet very wet next to him was a glowing ball of blue light nagging at him to 'be careful' and 'watch out'. I really couldn't believe this was him he looked so weak and defenseless well besides large sword and shield strapped on his back

He looked around the room as the fairy kept nagging so I decided to make my appetents. _"Hello hero" _I snickered as he turned toured me and looked at me up and down with out saying a word so I continued to talk_ "I said hello what that's rude no hello" _

"_link get IT its EVIL"_ the ball of light screeched

"_so im a it now huh"_ I sighted _"you listen here blue sunshine" _I graved my hat in one hand and her in the other and stuffed her in my hat

"_link help me" _

"_shut up you blue bulb"_ I yelled as I tide a knot in my hat and hung it up on one of the tree braches and I looked back at him _"what cat got your tounge you havnt talked this hole time mr. hero by the way do you have a name and all because I don't like calling you mr. hero it makes me feel like a pedo " _

"_oh ummm my name is link yours"_

"_don't have one"_

"_can I call you dark"_

"_if you want…you know your not as dumd as he said you were"_

"_who said wait…..what…what's that supposed to mean "_

"_well my master…"_

'_master?"_

"_oh never mind lets just get this all over with'_ I smiled as I drew put my sword "_come on linky draw out your sword and lets fight you cant leave this room until you fight me so lets just get this over with"_

"_but I don't want to fight you"_

"_why not"_

"_because what have you done that was evil wel besides tying navi up"_

" _do I have to have a reson for you to fight me im one of gannons creatures ISNT THAT ENOUGH" _I hised violently he looked hurt I didn't know about what next thing I know he graved my arm and pulled me in to I tight hug

"_even if you are one of gannons monsters I can tell you don't want to fight me and all you want is to be free…why don't I take you out of here"_

"_as tempting as that is link cant gannon will kill me if do and I'd rather you kill me then gannon"_

"_fine then how about I come back when I kill gannon you'll be free then" _he said as he pulled away from me. I count help but lightly smile at his enthusiasm then he pulled on my checks to give me a dorky smile. He let go and then smiled (witch was quiet cute really) _" I will be back ok_ "

A formailr jingle came as that glow worm came back " _why is it alive" _she nagged at him

"_Navi this is dark dark this is Navi . Navi he's helping us and were gonna help him"_

"_why"_

"_because he's a friend and I wanna help him"_

"_YOU WANNA HELP EVERYONE AND ITS GETTING IN THE WAY OF YOUR DESTANIY" _

"_SO WHAT NAVI IT NOT LIKE I WANTED TO BE THE HERO OF BLOOY TIME"_

As they argued I began to release things like link was one of those people who would crumble at a sap story he wants to help everyone even if doing so kills him he was also very sweet and willing to please witch could cause him some trouble in saying no to people and navi must be what's keeping him walking strait Most of the time . I felt his hand in mine as he pulled me to him "_PLEASE NAVI he's all alone is a big, wet, and scary temple and he'll be killed if he leaves have a heart navi"_

"_FINE will help him but if he hurt ether of us he's GONE_


	2. Misery Loves Company

'_FINE will help him but if he hurt ether of us he's GONE'_ as the words fell from her small mouth link looked at her and bowed his head lightly he looked back at me and smiled again

"don't worry I promise i will be back" and with that they were gone and I was alone again but this time with a small ray of hope and the nagging feeling that gannon was gonna kill me if he found out

"oh din excuse me for being a sin but I want him too have us soo please PLEEAASE LET HIM LEAVE" I looked up at the ceiling as if looking to the goddess "please I beg of you"

days turned to weeks week's turned to mouths and months turned to what seemed like years and he still wasn't here 'is he died' the awful thought raced thought my head 'he cant be died maybe he forgot…. no he was so deiced maybe he was lying….. no those eyes looked like the eyes of angels and no angel would lie would they

my eyes scaned the room in inpatients as I heard a door creek open. I shot myself from behind the tree to see him he was wearing new clothing instead of his blue tunic was dark green one along with a black clock with I trifoce pin to stick it was toghter

"DARK" he yelled . I ran up and hugged him tightly he laughed " what dark did you think I wasn't coming back"

"well actually I did" I sighted as I released him

"shame on you for thinking that" he looked at me with a cute little pout face that was most unrealities as he flicked me on the nose and smiled and hugged "my turn for hugs…ok now lets go" he smiled again and graved my hand pulling me toured the exit

i felt the warm sun on my skin.i looked all-around us we were on a small island in the middle of water not like the water in the temple (that water was all murky) this water was clear cerulean blue and just breath taking . I coutiund to look around as I looked up for the first time in my life I saw the sky

I guess my amassment should on my face because i turned to se him smiling at me "you think this is nice wait till I show you town" heg again graved me hand and pulled me across the bridge as we finshed crossing he pulled out a small blue instrument and played a cheery melody ^ ^ right after he did a beautiful red horse trotted up

She looked at link then at me then at link again . it walked over to link and and chewed on his hair and for some reason it made him laugh he lightly pushed her away fro his hair and rubbed her noise "dark come here" I walked over but only because he told me to "dark this is epona epona this is dark" as I put my had out to pet her she barked at me or what ever horses do I jumped back and hide behind link

"i-I don't t-think she li-ikes m-me"

"epona that wasn't nice darks my friend"….hey dark do you mind walking I don't think epona's gonna let you ride"

"Im FINE with that in fact I would rather walk by the way where is glow worm"

"oh she's gone she left after I killed gannon"

'ahhh so where are we going link"

"to hyrule castle town I have someone I want you to meet"


End file.
